otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Falling Wings
The Wailing Wench Tavern - Meian's Suite ---- :A simple space in bare essentials, this inn room shows the signs of long-term occupation that nearly bespeak of home. By daylight, the simple window on the northern wall floods the room with pleasant sun when the heavy navy curtains are not drawn against it. By night, silver candle sconces inset upon the walls illuminate with a more mellow red-gold light. :Slats of wooden flooring, a warm, rich brown, are fitted together neatly enough to provide nary a creak as one crosses them, decorated with only a round rug of braided navy wool. :That same wood comprises most of the room's other furniture: a spacious if plain wardrobe, a sturdy round table, and a handful of chairs around it padded by plain blue cushions. Even the frame of the sizable bed pushed into a corner is carved of that identical wood, adorned with two pillows and a light blue comforter kept neatly made. :Yet more personal touches do soften the look: a vase of night trumpets in the center of the table, oft replaced; a comb upon the nightstand, threaded with sable hairs; a pair of boots, forgotten at the foot of the bed. Neat and clean the room may be, but obviously lived in. ---- A metallic scream can be heard overhead, then another, then another, then another. Apparently it's time for the hunt. Meian's eyes snap open with the end of the song, and resolutely, she rises. "...And the w-war... perhaps it's a-already begun." She goes for her discarded leggings, to wriggle back into them. Kael stands himself, moving for armor almost automatically, looking up as though he might see them through the ceiling. "Where d' ye figure yer goin'?" "Out with my bow and arrow," answers Meian simply. "What, should I stay -here-?" "Yer /hurt/." Kael throws armor on over clothing - willy-nilly, fastening buckles quickly - that, it seems explains everything. "I have a slightly injured ankle," scoffs Meian. "Won't even keep me from running if I must. Come on, love." She does dally long enough for him to get mostly armored before starting for the door, already drawing her longbow to string it. Kael says, "Aye, well - y' limp too much goin' down th' stairs, 'n m' goin' t' lock th' door 'n ye." He gives her an appraising look - then starts out. You head into The Wailing Wench Tavern: Second Floor. The Wailing Wench Tavern: Tavern Hall ---- :The Wailing Wench Tavern stands as one of the largest publican services in the Empire, acting as both a Tavern and Inn for those who wish to partake of that which it offers. A four-level structure if one counts the basement, the Wailing Wench features the main tavern hall on the ground floor, private lodging and rooms on the second floor, an as-yet unconverted loft for storage and the occasional private deal (or proverbial roll in the hay), and the previously mentioned basement, which is sealed via an exceptionally complicated lock that can only be opened by the owner, though very rarely is. :The tavern hall itself is a mostly "L" shaped affair, split between the large and equally spacious rectangular tavern itself, and the segregated kitchen area hidden in a room at to the right of the bar. That bar rests at the southern end of the "L", features a rich and polished redwood surface and counter, complete with barstools and an elegant display of hanging mugs and tankards. An uncountable number of bottles rest in wineracks that span the length of the wall behind the bar, while barrels of ale and mead stand off to the sides. :Wooden beams the shade of ecru yellow comprise the well-trodden floor, while khaki-shaded granite forms the walls, with the upper halves being paneled in wood that exists as the same colour as the floor. Redwood support beams and highlights finalize the colour scheme, giving the Wailing Wench a very rustic and inviting feel to it. Redwood tables and chairs span the length of the hall, while benches and booths line the walls to provide extra seating to those that want it. :A redwood staircase ascends in a "T" shape to the second floor via the eastern wall just next to the bar, while a performance stage ingresses from the middle of the western wall to the left of the main door that rests in the northeast of the "L". :Paintings of various busty maidens and wenches on the walls contrast against the real things that serve ale and various other pleasures - some of the flesh - to those that desire them, regardless of gender or class. Cleavage is on tap here as much as the ale, as are periods of high spirits and entertainment, and quieter times of subtle conversation and talespinning. :Stained glass windows prevent the troubles of the world from getting into the establishment. ---- The young Duchess quickly waves over a bar maid. "House Seamel will purchase all food and drink tonight for those who stay indoors. Please make the announcement that all such will be on us." Gabriella looks to her husband as she pulls up her hood. "A small price," she murmurs before starting towards the door. Feet on the stairs, and Kael and Meian come down, the latter limping. She's sliding her bowstring into place as she goes, moving swiftly despite the limp. "I'm fine enough for this," the girl insists over her shoulder. Eugene grits his teeth a bit, "I'll watch the door then, make sure they don't get in...Unless theres someone I can help out there. My job as a healer." "The price isn't even considered," Duhnen replies to Gabriella with a small nod of his head, moving with her to the door. "If yer /certain/ - y' stay near a door, then." Kael's still adjusting armor that is obviously donned hastily - steel rings shining. "an' y' promise me no gettin' yerself kilt - let me handle that bit this time, aye?" "We'll let you know, Master," Gabriella grants to Eugene with a tilt of her head as the barkeep makes the announcement that refreshments and meals are on House Seamel. The young woman is fumbling with something at her waist, bits of leather poking out. "Light blast it, I don't have my crossbow." "Have your knife?" Duhnen asks Gabriella in short, glancing to her as he pauses by the door, resting his hand on it. "We'll try to avoid attacking it, if we can." "I mean i'll be outside the door," Gene holds his sword at the ready, right near the door. "I do," Gabriella answers, following her husband out the door. "I have my sling, as well, whatever good that will do." She looks towards the healer. "Come on, then. You won't happen to have an extra bow, would you?" The woman gives a dark smile. "Y-you're probably a b-better shot than me, Y-your Grace," calls Meian as she heads for the door. "Y-you may have my bow. I'll f-find some other way to be of use." Duhnen turns about to look to Meian, and then Kael, frowning slightly. "I haven't looked outside yet. It may not even be about." He glances to Gabriella and Eugene again, before stepping out. Kael is right behind Meian, touching her shoulder, once - "Wi' look anyroad. Cannae hurt t' help." "Nope." Gene's response is heard quickly, frowning, "My apologies, My Lady." He steps out. Northreach: Medial District ---- :Having grown in the shadow of the northern Aegis wall, the Seamel township of Northreach is somewhat of a dark horse; a dark horse in both a literal and metaphorical sense, no less. Much of the township is often set in perpetual shadow, cast by the six-hundred foot wall that looms above it, making it a somewhat cold and umbral township, though one that tends to import a lot of torches and lanterns. :However, in the literal sense, Northreach is a township that developed entirely beyond the public eye. It grew as a township that drew little attention, funded by a mysterious benefactor of House Seamel, while the Empire left the construction of the North Gate to the Imperial Watch and their engineers. Thus the two grew in tandem, and the unveiling of Northreach as a township around that awesome gate was a surprise to all. :As a location, Northreach drips Imperial architecture and style. Most of the buildings that form the moderate township are neatly arranged around main roads, with passages and alleys running between them, with no sense of crowding to be found. Townhouses of charcoal granite walls and timber support beams dominate the architectural design of the township, with larger estates providing the various services that all townships offer, as well as a few that remain unique to Northreach alone. :The Wailing Wench Tavern, a large inn and publican building, stands in the very middle of what is known as the Medial District, acting as a central hub of activity. Directly next to the Tavern rests a two-story building belonging to the Steelwood Company, while the Swiftwolf Archery Tradehouse stands near to it as an equally large merchant townhouse, while smaller trade buildings flank them on all sides, attempting to profit from the trade they draw in. :The North Gate looms in the north within the gap in the Aegis, while the southern gate that leads back onto Northreach Road is to the south. The Sinistral District, acting as the residence district, rests to the west, while the Dextral District, acting as the trade district, can be found to the east. ---- Another scream can be heard above, as two of the gargoyles appear to have broken their path to circle overhead, like vultures waiting for easy pickings. Duhnen emerges from the tavern, eyes turning skyward to glance upwards at the circling creatures. He stays close to the door of the tavern, watching for a moment, before barking out orders for any Watch about to assemble. Eugene exits the tavern right after him, sword held at his side as he looks up, staying near the door of the tavern, but eyes scanning around for any injured. "Light keep me," Gabriella cries to herself, moving to stay close to Duhnen. "Meian, I'll take the offer of the bow now," the Duchess chokes out. "And any arrows you may have, as well." Quiver's slid off a slim shoulder, offered to Gabriella along with the bow, Meian quickly nodding. "Aye, your Grace," she replies, glancing to Kael. "W-what should we do?" Varal stalks out from the gate, a silvery wolf at his heels. No weapon is in hand as he glares upwards at the gargoyles. He bites his lower lip, then looks back at the wolf, "Think you can track the other two? Find where they are going?" he questions, curious. "I have had enough of this predation." Demure and wilting Celeste is not as she rushes from the north gate. She looks over her shoulder towards Varal before heading off towards the west. "Give me a few moments, Cousin. Then I will be ready," her tone breathless. Kael moves shamelessly out into the street - eying the sky defiantly, watching as they circle - "Wi' luck, w' are goin' t' smash two o' 'em, 's what w' wi' do." The mage actually growls - "Y' want me t' bring 'em down, Duhnen?" The guards about eventually gather at Duhnen's call, dashing about and glancing skyward as well, worriedly. "Crossbows," the Seamel prompts. "Ready them. If they dive, open fire. Otherwise, stay under cover." Kael's question draws Duhnen's attention, and he considers. "If we can drive them away, that'd be favorable. If we have to destroy them, then..." He shrugs and looks upwards again, loosing the sabre at his side. Ordinarily, the trip to Northreach would conclude with Lucius Nepos stepping out of the carriage stop. Spotting the circling creatures, though, the driver stops before heading through the main gate. His horses look extremely agitated and nervous, and the man orders his passenger - one Lucius Nepos, out of the carriage. So Nepos ends up near Celeste and Varal, tapping his liege on the shoulder and pointing upwards. As he does that, his shield comes off of his back and spear goes into his hand. Gabriella, Duhnen, Eugene, Meian and Kael all stand by the door of the tavern, most eyes looking up. Gabriella slides on the quiver, giving the bow a quick pluck. "Duhnen, tell me if you want me to give it a shot," the young woman tells her husband. And with no more fanfare, both gargoyles begin a dive towards the group, their cracked onyx facades pulled up in a muscleless scream, their alabaster claws held down towards the ground. Eugene sets himself in a position near the tavern door to be more defensive, that is, sword held at the ready, eyes in the sky. "Ho, Aelavel, they want to play," Varal says with a wicked smile, moving quickly to take his longsword from his baldric, sprinting to be near where they strike. Matching him stride for stride, without any difficulty, is the spirit wolf he addressed. Duhnen's eyes widen slightly, moving instantly to seperate him from the group, drawing his blade and waving it in an effort to draw the gargoyle's attention. "Shoot at them! Touched, get inside!" he barks out. The crossbowmen lift their weapons and fire their volley, before darting away. Meian turns her gaze up to the sky, murmuring, "They can f-fly in any storm beyond what I can m-manage, I think-" And then the gargoyles dive and she slinks back slightly, not retreating inside but plastering herself against the wall- and watching Kael for cues. Celeste pauses at the change and runs towards the group. Weapon or not, she's intent on reaching them before the gargoyles. Kael blatantly ignores Duhnen's order to come inside - he's mid-street, after all. Shades, he ignores the /guard/ for now - drawing the blades at his back and snarling out - "c'mon then!" Bloodthirsty, he is. Dark tendrils surround him, expanding - leaving behind the massive beast, the monsterous bear that towers at roofline height, snarling its defiance at the sky. The dive seems to force Gabriella into action. "To the Shadow with waiting," the little Duchess mutters to herself, pulling an arrow from her quiver and notching it quickly. She takes a split moment to aim at the eyes of one of the creatures, her bow following the animal as it descends. She lets the string loose, muttering a small prayer as she does. Lucius Nepos waits until Varal is several steps ahead of him before he pulls back and looses his heavy spear at the gargoyles. The barbed implement soars through the air. His stride doesn't stop, and he pulls his shortsword from its scabbard, intent on following his liege. The divers find themselves diving towards Celeste, dodging two of the three crossbow bolts, with one lodging in the creature's wing. Gabriella's shot rings true, turning a dive into a fall as the eye of one of them is loosened. Lucius' spear goes barely wide. Dead weight and bared claws both seek to fall upon Celeste. Accolade trots merrily in from the south gate, although is drawn to a sudden halt by his rider, the initially surprised form of Norran Lomasa. He's dressed commonly enough, for him, not bearing his armor or usual arsenal. He stares at the sight for a moment, before finally shaking his head. "And she wanted me to say it was safe!" chortles the Lomasa Duke, his expression immediately shifting to a neutral grin. He gives Accolade a pat on the neck and hops off of the horse gingerly. He then breaks into a full dash toward the scene, left hand reaching to grasp the dulled obsidian hilt at his side and draw it forth. Celeste stutters to a stop. Her head ducks but even before she's fully braced large wings sprout from her back. Brilliant gold, they close about her form just as the first claws cut downward. The beast bouncing off. The contact causing the wings to fade. Though cry of pain and surprise soon follow as the second gargoyles talons catches her.' Varal points at one of the gargoyles striking at Celeste, and his wolf leaps at the beast. The wolf's jaws spring wide, going for the throat and trying to bring the monster down. Varal grunts, easily dodging debris, and then tries to leap as well - a little out of range of what is normally possible for a person - sword swinging. "Lady Celeste!" Meian shrieks, and then glances around. She streaks off down the street, limping just slightly, towards the Mikin noblewoman- a hand going to whip out the kukri sheathed at her side. "Come on," she taunts the gargoyles with rather uncharacteristic bravado as she approaches, "Fresh little mage-meat right here!" Ironically, it's not who Lucius's running towards that gets attack but actually someone in his wake. He shifts around at the sight of the gargoyles swooping down, the momentum of his run causing him to avoid the beast's fall. It's that beast, the one which bounced, that he goes for, seeing as Varal's attack is at the one with Celeste in its talons. Shield held in guard, he thrusts forward at the beast's eye with the tip of his sword. Chaos erupts, Duhnen staring as the gargoyles attack the sunkissed Mikin. "Light's sake, Celeste," the Seamel shouts out, glancing to Gabriella in alarm, before starting towards the melee in a rush. There's a small smile quirked at the creature falling freely as Gabriella reaches for yet another arrow. "Kill the Lightforsaken thing," the woman in velvet cries out, her fingers deftly notching the next round. She trains the bow on the still-moving gargoyle, but makes no shot while it claws Celeste. The appearance of a magical bear and her brother seem to not phase the woman - not yet, anyways. Whatever the occurances, Norran continues in his attempts to close the distance between himself and the scene as quickly as possible. He seems to focus his direction on the gargoyle currently attacking Celeste, as the other seems to be taken care of in other respects. He keeps his head low, weaving between shocked onlookers as he approaches from the south. The massive beast makes no move to close, the monster mid-square with its silver claws and obsidian snarl simply moving for the downed one and... where is debris is strewn? Uses a heavy paw to do its best to crush the remains of its head. The wolf latches on to the stony neck of the rising gargoyle, getting a solid hold, but Varal's jump doesn't put him high enough to hit the gargoyle. Lucius' blade, however, smashes against the side of the stunned gargoyle's head, taking a section of it along with both eyes. The creature collapses on the ground in a pile of rubble. The grasping gargoyle, however, begins to gain altitude with the Scourge in its claws, rising to almost 20 feet. Thayndor Zahir emerges from the east, arrow nocked to his bow and moving swiftly along the roofline. When necessary, he lowers his shoulder to brush forcefully past anyone fleeing the scene, hissing, "Out of my way!" His eyes dance almost frantically from person to person, breath quickening as the Lord of Darkwater takes full measure of the melee. Following behind Thayndor is Voreyn, bow nocked and ready to go although she has not aimed at anything yet. However, it is not hard to spot the advancing gargoyles and she immediately pauses some distance away from the group and raises her bow. She takes aim at the eyes of the gargoyle that begins rising, taking up a guard of the western quarter should the gargoyle move in her direction. Varal gets higher than a normal person ought to, but falls to the ground awkwardly, grunting. His sword goes flying away from him. "DON'T SHOOT!" he shouts from the ground. "CELESTE, leave a TRAIL! Blood! Something! We'll track you!" The wolf on the gargoyles back continues to struggle, trying to rip the gargoyles head off. Now Gabriella goes for the shot. She squints with one eye, training her shot on the ascending gargoyle. "Please, Light," she begs quietly as she takes aim. The string is pulled back and released. Lucius Nepos doesn't bother looking back down or anywhere else once his job his done. Neither, though, does he try to jump up at the gargoyle with Celeste. He simply frowns, dropping his greave to the ground and covering himself instinctively with his shield. Realizing something he looks about for a moment and then leans over to retrieve his heavy spear. His hobnailed soles pound on the cobblestones. Meian's running, running- and then abruptly, Something is running, but Meian it is not. In mid-motion her form begins to dissolve, necessitating a brief pause, but she reforms into the shape of a massive bear, twenty feet to match the other one already within the street, running full out once more now on all fours towards the fleeing gargoyle and Celeste. Celeste looks up at the beast, growling under her breath. She's no weapon or means of protecting herself with the absence of armor. Instead, she claws where ever her nails can find purchase and fighting with the only weapon she has left. The monsterous bear makes no move to chase - looking at the rising gargoyle... and with a roar, reaching out with both paws. A crushing grabbing gesture... at nothing. Eugene clenches his teeth, supressing a curse as he moves out a ways from the tavern, sword at the ready, eyes glued to the sky, more specifically, the gargoyle. "Shades take me," Duhnen curses darkly, his steps slowing as Celeste is plucked into the air by the gargoyle, wolf still attached. "Forgive me, Gab," he blurts out, form abruptly swallowed by darkness. The flowing shadow streaks upwards towards the gargoyle...and then past, to a point above. The Seamel appears once again above it, in the air, and with a shout, drops like a stone. Something seems to go terribly wrong, as the man's shout turns to one of distinct pain, though still he grasps at the rising stone beast. Despite the struggling Mikin in the gargoyle's grasp, Voreyn exhales slowly and draws back the string of her bow, pausing for a split second before releasing the arrow, aiming for the eyes. Thayndor Zahir didn't seem too terribly concerned about the rising gargoyle until Duhnen made his leap - and didn't make it. "Oh no," he says, as Duhnen begins a fall of over thirty feet and Meian starts running. His kinsman looses her bow; Thayndor looses his. "Light, no, no," Gabriella screams as she throws aside the bow, her gaze locked onto her freefalling husband. Her face is twisted with a look of horror, and she runs to the spot where her husband may land with a very loud thud. "No, no." Gabriella's arrow goes wide, passing through the ghost-wolf and off to hit the Aegis. Suddenly, though, the creature begins to slow in the air, as if held by an invisible hand. It struggles, wings flapping madly to pull through, but eventually pulling through, past the falling Duhnen, and rising up to over forty feet. It is then that Voreyn's shot hits the rising gargoyle, and its wings cease flapping, it beginning to glide down towards the North Gate. Varal rises to his feet, grabbing his sword and sprinting towards the North Gate. A grimace of pain is on his face as he moves, but he shrugs it aside. "Lucius, with me. Give chase." Duhnen Seamel's plight is ignored for Celeste's. "AND STOP SHOOTING," he shouts in general. The Lomasa Duke continues his dash. Perhaps his involvement up until this point is fairly meaningless, but he doesn't slow in his steps. Rapid, light footfalls sound as his progress continues after the fleeing gargoyle toward the North Gate, intent on following the beast as far as he can manage. He pays little attention to other bystanders, merely stepping past them if they get in his way. Lucius Nepos is out of the way of the falling Duhnen as he collects his spear. With a silent nod, he sprints after Varal, legs pumping as sure as his adrenaline is. He moves with the Mikin Count towards the north gate. As Duhnen begins to fall, the giant running bear- faintly purple, it seems?- screeches to a halt on its hell-bent pursuit, and suddenly rises to its hind feet to stand. Towering two stories tall, huge paws with claws that glitter as steely as knives stretch up, maneuvering to snatch the falling duke as gently as circumstances allow. Celeste's hands pause in their clawing. Some part of the gargoyle's body changing and bringing genuine fear to the Mikin now. Her hands once more return to try and claw at the talons that hold her while looking down to the gate and quite possibly the ground coming up to say hi. Seeing that her arrow has hit its mark, Voreyn quickly withdraws another arrow from her quiver and arms her bow once more. Happy to ignore the shouting Mikin Count, the woman moves forward several paces, still behind the group, and pauses there, aiming at the falling gargoyle without care for the warning. However, she does not shoot just yet unless it be required. Her only purpose at this point is to shoot anyway, not being in the general area to catch falling bodies nor properly equipped for such. Eugene grits his teeth, spotting the falling man and tossing his pack on the ground. "Shit.." He's right near the bear form of Meian, and readies himself for the impact of the man. The /other/ great bear - seeing the violet on hell-bent on catching Duhnen - explodes into black tendrils - a misty thing that collapses in on itself, shrinkng - resolving into a burning-eyed raven that sets off in hot pursuit of the gliding stone-beast - wings clawing at the still air as it climbs. Thayndor Zahir starts running towards the bear and the Duke, longbow still held in one hand, other hand outstretched. "By the Light," he exclaims, "Duhnen!" "Duhnen," Gabriella screams, coming to a halt by the giant bear. She holds her skirts in white knuckles. She stands helpless, prayers falling from her lips. "Please, Light, please.." Duhnen drops. And drops. His pained cries silence, however, the man still grasping futiley at the Gargoyle far out of his range as he fast approaches the cobbled road. Meian doesn't even seem to be recognized as the man crashes into the ground, and through some amazing stroke of luck, lands on his feet as opposed to his head. He still crumples on impact with a resounding oof, and then another shout of pained surprise. North Gate: The Northern Aegis ---- ---- Blackfox stands guard with Velvel, both now awake and alert, argentite arbalest in hand as she keeps watch. One gargoyle, holding one squirming Scourge and an angry glowing dog attached to its neck as some sort of grotesque piercing, is gliding down towards the gates. Celeste continues to claw at those talons, and squirming she does aplenty. Her gaze darts towards the Aegis, and trying to swallow back her own fear now, though none but herself may possibly see it upon her face. In hot pursuit is a massive raven with burning eyes, letting out a challenging croak as it works to catch up, to close distance. Varal Mikin might as well be flying as he sprints from Northreach proper, he moves at a pace that would make even a trained athlete jealous as he attempts to get to the gargoyle that has his cousin. "Rip it's head off, Aelavel," he bellows hoarsely between gasps for air. The North Aegis gate swings open. Lucius is running rather awkwardly out from it, probably do to the way that he's carrying his heavy spear. It takes him a few moments for him to begin holding it in a proper throwing position, but in that mean time he's lost ground compared to the others in the pursuing group. Blackfox whirls at the noise and with the instinct of a hunter, brings her arbalest to bear. "By the light...no..." she breathes, pulling the trigger as the creature swoops low. Norran also emerges from the south with everyone else, moving at a surprisingly swift speed to gain on his compatriots. He moves quickly through the path, easily hurtling over obstacles and not missing a step. His sabre remains gripped in his left hand, form ducked down as he focuses on the pursuit of the beast. There's a large, dark shape following behind the pursuers, and it gives out a vengeful howl. For a moment, this dark-colored half-wolf, half-man appears to be gaining on the party. Then something happens, a front paw is misplaced, and with a yelp of pain the beast that was catching up is left tumbling in the dust. It rolls forwards once, twice, and when it comes to rest, it is no beast. It is a slim man in ringmail, and he lets out a quiet groan as battle is joined further north. The bolt hits true, and a glowing eye flies in a quick arc away from the beast, its angle taking it more towards the ground. THe bird does a curious thing, setting its claws into air, and rolling onto it's back - it tumbles, falls some distance, but then recovers - starting again to make up lost ground. Celeste cries out as the gargoyles angles towards the ground. Her grasp still trying to pull free of the claws and moving frenzily as her fingers start to bear the brunt of her attacks with streaks of blood. Varal continues moving after the gargoyle, sprinting his heart out. He makes no effort to talk, and holds his sword in a two-handed grasp. In the meantime, the wolf on the gargoyle's neck continues to thrash and struggle, literally attempting to rip the gargoyle's head off. Suddenly, the gargoyle seems to be pulled upside down by an invisible force, the spirit wolf now hanging upside down, with Celeste now on top of the soon-to-be pile. The stony beast doesn't put up much fuss, and quickly approaches the ground. Blackfox doesn't hesitate as she stands her ground, calmly loading another bolt and preparing to fire off another shot should a blue eye present itself. It seems that Voreyn's skills are fairly useless here. Despite her brisk walk through the gate and the bow and arrow once again raised in her hands, the gargoyle appears to already be hurtling toward the ground. Well. Crap. The Duchess lowers it then and stands there, watching, as she is not capable of doing much more at this point. Celeste swallows her screams and tries to squirm and brace her body against that lovely bit of earth that is coming up fast, or at least to her standards. "Fall ON it, m'lady!" Lucius yells as the beast is flipped so that she can do exactly that. Without any more words, Nepos increases his pace a notch to get to where the gargoyle is falling. As the gargoyle begins barreling toward the ground, Norran actually frowns somewhat during his run. Despite this, he continues forward to the likely crash-site. Varal's foot catches something as he grows tired, having now succeeded at running back and forth at breakneck speed. He launches into the air, flipping end over end and then sliding to a halt into the dirt with a groan. In the process, his longsword goes flying impressively far - and only luck prevents it from hitting anything, or anyone. "What?" It's Thayndor's voice, uncharacteristically confused, and he's lying face-up in the dust somewhere between Voreyn and the action. As yelling and sorcery continue northwards, the young man puts a hand to his head. The hand falls. His eyes widen. The night's second casualty -- fourth if gargoyles count -- lets out a tortured scream as if something very, very sharp just twisted deep in his gut. Rayk Nillu jogs towards the mass of people who follow the flying beast, confusion creasing his brow as he's late to the shindig. "Oh Light, oh Light," Voreyn breathes, throwing aside her bow and arrow and running at a mad dash toward the downed Thayndor. She drops to her knees, skidding across the stone without care for injury, and leans over the man, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Thay?" she calls out in query, face pale and lined with fear. Blackfox draws a second bead on the beast when suddenly it flips and twists, magic at work, the shot going wide, tearing a hole through an amber cloak and narrowly missing Celeste's leg as the bolt goes flying off into the night. The gargoyle seems to snap out of it just as it becomes quite obvious it's much too late. Its wings flap somewhat ineffectually upside down, but it really tries to right itself, legs flailing (with the Scourge held tight) pulling itself to sideways before the three finally smack at high speed against the ground, both corporeal bodies skipping once against the ground like stones on a pond before coming to rest on the ground. The gargoyle doesn't seem to move. Aelavel, the spirit wolf, rights herself quickly, charging after the gargoyle. She rips, thrashes, and tears at the gargoyles head to make sure it stays down - and trying to great a big enough threat that Celeste might escape. In the meantime, the wolf's companion props himself up on his hands and knees, gulping for air and groaning. Varal looks up, watching the crash, and begins to struggle to rise to his feet, still very much out of breath. Thayndor Zahir winces at the sound of stone hitting turf, but his eyes search the sky as if blind. "Voreyn?" He returns, a query for a query. He raises a searching hand, which weakly finds her forearm. "It's called Mageblock. I'll be -- ARRR-AH! -- arr ... It'll pass ..." Finally he turns his head and his eyes focus on Voreyn. "Where am I? This isn't the town center." His face is pale, too. "What happ- what did I --" he looks to be getting worked up again. Celeste's eyes widen at the sound of tearing fabric. Her squirming reposition to try and put the gargoyle between her and arrows now. Claws keep this from being effective and she cries out once before contact. She crumples against the ground. A limp form still held in the clutches of the gargoyle, even though it move. The massive raven swoops low, bursting into tendrils of black that expand, twisting, coalescing into the freelander-mage - the young man pelting across the ground toward the fallen beast - snarling as he goes, those clawlike knives glittering in his fists. Voreyn cannot help but glance toward the crash as it occurs, the sound of stone crunching on stone causing the woman to wince. Still, Thayndor calls back her attention and she reaches over to cradle her hand around the one of his that grasps her forearm. "Shush," she chides him, leaning down toward his face so that he can hear her better over the noise of the fight beyond. "You did something exceedingly stupid, and I swear I'll have you flayed for it," she murmurs to the man, raising her gaze upward to watch the disaster beyond. "Can you move? We need to get you out of here, and I cannot carry you all on my own." Blackfox runs then towards Celeste, still holding to the arbalest, Velvel hot on her heels. Lucius Nepos's feet continue to pump forth as the trio crash into the ground, holding his spear in a position to thrust. He is, however, not close to to Celeste and the gargoyle yet. "So long as you use a very nice whip," Thayndor manages, a quick but weakly-delivered repartee to Voreyn's threat of flaying. He winces and pulls himself up into a sitting position. "I think I can, but you'll have to point me in the right direction." He gives Voreyn an empty look, as if not meeting her eyes but staring instead at something far behind her. "I'm ... not right." He starts to shiver. As he passes Varal, Norran spritely hops over the fallen Mikin with little thought given to his condition, eyes focused on the fallen gargoyle. Once he closes in, his first reaction is to slide to a halt near the creature's head. Carefully, he approaches with his sabre at the ready to check the beast for eyes, giving it a prod with the tip of the blade when he's able to test for a reaction. "You will get right after you rest," Voreyn replies, although her tone is less than confident. She slips an arm beneath the man, lowering her torso until her shoulder is beneath his arm. "Sit up with me, okay, but slowly," she continues, moving ever so slowly to assist the man to rise at the waist. "And I've the Chain of Command at home, remember? It is far grander than any mere whip." The gargoyle doesn't move, but still holds Celeste in its death grip. Celeste's hands are bleeding and eyes closed to the scene. Though, she is still breathing as she lays caught in the gargoyles grip. Thayndor Zahir shudders. If it's a feigned shudder of pleasure or a real one at some other secret horror is unclear. "I will get better," he says. Shakily, swaying to the side, he gets into a crouch and then unsteadily rises towards standing. "But between then and now is not going to be fun or --" he swallows, closing his eyes tight -- "particularly pretty. If I frighten you, just ..." Varal shakes his head to clear it as he rises, jogging towards the gargoyle, well behind Norran. His breathing is heavy and labored as he moves. His wolf continues to tear at the gargoyles face and lone remaining eye, but at this point such actions seem to do little more. Rayk Nillu continues to jog towards the down gargoyle and accompanying armed party of Fastheldians. Lucius Nepos doesn't slow down once Norran is there. It takes a few more minutes but the man arrives behind the Lomasa Duke, lowering his spear when it appears that the creature is dead. His breaths are long, and he drops his spear to go check on Celeste's condition. "Help pry her out, Duke." "I am not easily frightened, Thay. I did not faint when you grew into a giant--ugly--snarling--beast thing that could tear my throat out, so I find that I am steady on my feet in the face of such things." The thought causes Voreyn to smile faintly, a short-lived expression as she rises upward with the Zahir. She shifts, pushing her shoulder beneath his arm and holding her own arm tight about his torso. She takes a practice step with Thayndor in her grip. "Can we make it to the manor, or would you rather be stowed away in the tavern? I believe His Grace the Duke Seamel is there in much the same state as you." With /that/ particular concern taken care of to Norran's satisfaction, the Duke's expression remains slightly curious as he glances over to the gripped Mikin. Calmly sheathing Sul'thraze back into the scabbard at his hip, the silk-clad and leather-cloaked nobleman squats down to attempt to pry Celeste from the gargoyle's grip, his eyes focused to his task as he tries to free the noblewoman with little change in expression. He's already well-ahead at making the attempt by the time Lucius gets there. Kael sheathes daggers, as he approaches, replacing them carefully in those sheathes at his back. No words, just a contemptuous snarl seeming locked on the mage's features as he eyes the broken stone beast. An ectomorphic sort of greenish cloud begins to escape from the gargoyle-related rubble, travelling quickly upward. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs